Undead Survival Tales: Rules
Rules for roleplaying on the wiki. Rules and Notes #Groups can be stationary or nomadic, be based in virtually any location, and be any kind of group, such as scavengers, raiders, cannibals, or just a normal society #Interact with other survivors and colonies through war, bounties, trading, and working together on missions. #The United Reclamation Agency will alert survivors of possible raiding locations and supply dropoffs. #It is important to distinguish knowledge of In character activities gained out of character. If you learn something will happen in character, in an out of character form, your character does not know it. However, if you somehow have a valid excuse to do something that will help you based on that out of character knowledge, you may do it. For example, x finds out y is going to attack him out of character. Y wants to trade guns with him. If x has a VALID In character reason to not trade him the guns, you may do it. #You cannot kill other people's named characters, you can however capture them. In order to do that, however, you MUST have an actual user operating as a mole. You may not cripple them for life either, nor can you take out their eyes or anything like that without their permission. However you can break their bones, and/or leave them as scared as you want. #Information on pages is known to other users unless explicitly said it is not. #If you trade somebody something and rig it with say explosives, you must have a recorded screencap (say in some random wiki chat) or something that you did it. You may also state it OOC. If you find out that somebody has sold you rigged stuff (OOC), you may detect it eventually if you have VALID logic and reasoning. You could also have an accident or coincidence happen that disbards all of the rigged whatever. Going to War A war is waged via blog, or as we call it here a "War Blog". Attacks and any other act involving the war will be done via comment. #Make a blog stating why you went to war, state the allies on your side, and on your opponents side. However, if you would like to not let your enemy know your numbers, or if for any reason you would not like your opponent to know what parties are involved you do not have to state that they are involved. #Once the blog is made, state attacks on the other user's organization or any rival organization involved via comments. Depending on the location of the war, and what parties are involved will depend how many casualties are reasonable depending on what kind of place you attack them, warehouse, hideout, etc. You will spend just as much time vandalizing your enemies' base, robbing their supplies, stealing or smashing their cars, and doing things like that. #Eventually one party will back down. They may try to negotiate with you, or just surrender. It is up to you and your allies to decide how it will go. If a user has lost a extremely large amount of members, to the point where it's basically his/her whole gang then he will be forced to back out by admins, and create a new organization. Category:Site administration